


You're my Favorite Deputy

by fangirlingalchemist



Series: Stiles and Those Hale Boys [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Teacher Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reports to his new job at the Beacon Hills Police Station, and meets the spastic Sheriff's kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Favorite Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who caught it, yes, the title is a quote from the beginning of Toy Story 1. I'm such a dork, and for those of you who love Stiles, here you go!

Derek woke to the sound of Peter's annoyed groans. "Turn off your damn alarm.  I _need_ my six hours."

He reached over Peter for his phone, turning off the alarm, "Morning to you too, sunshine," he kissed him gently then got up to shower, Peter pulling the covers over his head.

By the time Derek had cleaned up, dressed in dark jeans and a black button-up, Peter was still curled up in bed.

Peter peeked out from under the covers, "Why are you even up? The inspector doesn't even show up on the property till 2. It's like seven thirty!"

"I need to report to the station, remember? My job? As the new Deputy?"

"Oh, right," Peter sighed then sat up, "You always did look good in uniform." He winked then patted the bed suggestively.

Derek rolled his eyes, "As much as your offer tempts me, and believe me, I am very tempted, I can't show up to my new job smelling of sex."

"Ah, but the humans don't have our noses, Der," Peter whined. Derek looked at him, "Did you _forget_ about the waitress in Pablo's?"

"Of course not!" Peter started laughing, "Her face was _priceless!..._ and the table cloth!"

"Very mature, Peter." Derek walked over to the bed, kissing him deeply, Peter undoing his pants.

""Damn it, Peter. I really don't have the time-" Peter palmed Derek's erection through his briefs, "God, yes. Okay, 10 minuets, that's it."

Peter grinned, "Why, nephew, I thought you'd never ask!" He pushed Derek onto his back, scrambling till he could mouth against Derek's erection through his briefs.

Derek moaned, hissing faintly when Peter pulled out his cock.

He licked slowly, all along the length, flicking his tongue against the head. Derek whimpering above him as he took him into his mouth, sucking at the tip, hand reaching in to massage his balls. 

Derek whined when he took him all in, trying to hold back his thrusts, his eyes glowing blue, "Alpha, please, may I fuck your mouth?"

Peter moaned, the vibrations making Derek squirm, he pulled off with a gasp, a trail of spit dangling from his lips, "I want you to fuck my mouth till you come, howling, down my throat, pup." His eyes flashed red, as he took Derek in again, swallowing around his cock.

Derek thrust into his mouth, his hands stroking through Peter's hair, then grabbing handfuls tightly as the set a punishing pace.

Peter had pulled out his own cock and was stroking in time to Derek's thrust, moaning along with Derek's keens.

"Alpha! I'm going to-"  Derek howled as he came, Peter swallowing it all liking him clean as he came, with a snarl, over his hand.

Derek, tucked himself back in then leaned forward to lick Peter's hand clean. Peter moaned, "Your gonna be the death of me, pup."

"At least you'll die happy," Derek sassed, standing up and straightening himself out, "Do I look presentable, Alpha?"

"Damn near edible, Der. I'll see you later." Peter walked to the shower.

"Later, Peter."

 

***

He pulled up to the station, looking just the same as when he had last been there, crying in Peter's arms as the Sheriff told them that their whole life, as they knew it, was gone. He breathed deeply, then exited the car, the smells of the people who worked their filling his nose. He walked through the doors to the front desk then froze.

A young teen, barely past legal age, was at the desk, his feet up, reading a Batman comic book. There were numerous wrappers for Reeses' Peanut Butter Cups scattered around him, and there were curly fries stuffed in his mouth, making his cheeks puff like a chipmunk. He had earbuds in, and Derek could hear the strains of some punk rock band he faintly recognized.

When he got over the initial shock of seeing a teenager at the front desk of a police station, he noticed the boys appearance. He had dark brown hair, buzzed short, and an overall thin, scrawny appearance. His heartbeat was fluttering erratically, under his Doctor Who Tee and the many _layers_ of flannel. God, how much did that boy have?

He had numerous moles and freckles and long, thick lashes. And his scent... Derek had never smelled anything like it. Under the typical scents of a teenage boy, sweat, and hormones, he was an underlying sweet, _homey_ smell to him, that warmed Derek. The boy swallowed his food, bringing Derek's attention to his slender neck and his full pink lips.

The boy reached for more fries, suddenly looking up. He squawked in surprise, falling out of his chair, scattering fries and papers all over the desk. He tore his earbuds out, fumbling among the wrappers as he attempted to get up. "Oh my god! _Dude,_ I am like so sorry! I didn't even hear you come in, I mean, I guess I was wearing earbuds, so it would have been, like, impossible for me to hear you come in then, but Fall Out Boy is just so good, I had to listen to their new album, like asap, i just downloaded it last night, shit i shouldn't have said that, illegal, but who doesn't download music of the net, like  lame fucks that's who and oh my god I didn't mean to offended you if you are one a fore said lame fucks, not like you'd be a lame fuck, you look like an awesome fuck and shit did I say that out loud? I'm sorry I just keep talking, it's part in parcel of ADHD and I took way to much Adderal today, great now you think I'm a pill popper. I'm not usually this weird, I'm lying, this is a good day for me, but what is your name handsome stranger?"

He had proceeded to clean up the fries, fumbling about with his absurdly long fingers, as he spoke. Derek had darted forward to help, and was left with a bit of whiplash at the pace of the kid's talking. Did he even need to breathe? He was like Peter when he got drunk. He stood in silence, then realized that he had been asked a question, "Derek, Derek Hale, and you are?"

The kid's face lit up, "So _you're_ Derek Hale? _Damn,_ nice to know that my dad'll have a Calvin Klien model to back him up out there." He winked, "I'm Stiles, by the way." He reached out his hand.

Derek grasped it, feeling both a surprising strength and a pleasant warmness in the boy's grip. _He's the Sheriff's kid, huh?_ "What kind of a name is Stiles?"

Stiles grinned, "One hellavalot better then the monstrosity on my birth certificate, I can hardly pronounce that tongue twister on a _good_ day."

Derek's interest was piqued, "Well, you said today was a good day for you.."

Stiles laughed, a pleasant friendly laugh, which Derek decided he wanted to hear more of. "So I did. You're a quick thinker, Mr. Hale. I like that in people. Tell you what," he leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk, jutting his chin out, "take me out for dinner, and I might just tell you. Bear in mind only three people alive know this secret, so I won't come cheap."

Derek was taken aback, he had no idea what to say. It wasn't like him and Peter were exclusive, or anything, far from it, but Stiles seemed like a good kid so he just didn't want to drag him into something as messed up as his life. Plus, he'd have to talk it out with Peter, though sleeping with the Sheriff's son was the kind of thing he'd get a kick out off.

He heard approaching footsteps, "Well, I just moved here, so maybe another time?" He smiled, so as not to hurt the kid's feelings.

Stiles smiled back, "Okay, bro, it's all on you. If you need _anything_ , though, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do, Stiles." The footsteps arrived closer, and an older man in a Sheriffs' uniform turned the corner.

"Stiles! I told you to man the desk, not flirt with our new staff." He walked over extending his hand, "You _are_ Derek Hale, yes?"

Derek gripped the offered hand firmly, "Yes, sir, I am."

The man smiled, "I'm Sheriff Stilinski. And _you_ have nice manners. I don't know where I went wrong with that one," he gestured toward Stiles _"Hey!"_

The Sheriff leaned forward, stage-whispering conspiratorially, "He gets it from his grandmother." "She's _your_ mom, though!"

Derek chuckled at the display of familial affection, something that he had missed since the fire.

"Pardon me, Hale, let me just give my son more _detailed_ instructions, and we'll go to my office to discuss your transferal."

Derek waited patiently, observing the ease with which the two of them were around each other, bantering playfully as they discussed things that Derek only understood  half of. The Sheriff then walked  over to him, "Sorry to keep you waiting. We're short staffed today, there was a flu outbreak."

They walked down the hall, with the Sheriff calling back, "Oh, and Stiles, if someone comes through that door, can you not stop to flirt? I don't care if they're a smokin' hot man or a young blonde with big tits, just do your job." Stiles' annoyed squawk echoed past them, as they walked to the Sheriff's office. 

The Sheriff chuckled and turned to Derek, "It's not, easy raising a bisexual kid, you never know which ones are just friends and which ones they're sleeping with." Derek chuckled, fond memories in his head, "My mom had that problem with my sister." "Did she now? Would've loved to ask her for advice. Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep-" "It's fine, Sheriff. It's easier now." "If you say so, son. Lord knows when I lost my wife the very mentioning of her was difficult. But time does heal, I'm glad to see you're doing well for yourself."

They stepped into the Sheriff's office, "Sit, Hale, sit." Derek sat on the office chair as the Sheriff sat at his desk, opening a file resting there.

"Well, now, how about a little catching up. How have you been? How's Peter? I was immensely fond of that idiot. Sorry"

"It's okay, Peter can be quite the idiot, he's doing fine, though. Actually he's the one who wanted to move back. We're planning on restoring the old house, though I don't know how long we'll stay once it's been completed. It all really depends on circumstances."

The Sheriff nodded, "Well, your file is incredibly impressive, you really rose through the ranks in the NYPD, and we're lucky to have you. So! How 'bout we get you a uniform and show you around?"

"That sounds good, sir."

Derek smiled, he just might like it back in Beacon Hills.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Stiles! For everyone waiting for the Sterek and/or Steter, patience, you will all get your turn. ;)


End file.
